


white

by NyxSolei



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Cancer, Hospitals, Psychological Drama, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: “You can see me?” The angels gasps in wonder, placing both of his hands on the sealed window, only for the child to place his much smaller ones on the same spot, from the other side.“You’re my guardian angel, right?”





	white

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from VA, written for A DANCE TO REMEMBER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Hospitals are his favourite. There’s something unreal about those neatly white walls and the neatly cleaned floors- that human-made sheen over the ceramic tiles as the fluorescent light buzzes non-stop while countless patients are being rolled in and out. The doctors that rush from one place to another like bees, hastening their work before they have to be in another place. However, between the machines and hectic sounds, there’s a place he likes most, which is the maternity ward.

It’s the soft lines and pastel colors of the rooms that attract his attention, but the newly born humans that keep him there. An innocent human being, the most complete and holy life form on earth, with no sins in its arsenal. Their aura is pure, and seeing something that nearly resembles his brothers in heaven, down here on earth, is incredible. It cures the homesickness and the yearning to belong to his old world.

Once an angel is always an angel, as they say- and Hakyeon had been an angel for such a long time that humans don’t even have the correct word to describe it. He has been there when the new faction of angels had been created on the cosmic dust of this realm, he has been there when their current employer got promoted, he has even been there when the first piece of Earth had been created.

Yet, all those years, and he constantly falls in love with hospitals. It’s strange.

What keeps him pulled to these places each time a new is the purity of them, and perhaps the constant prayers that engulf his material body and give him strength. Each prayer is like music, or medicine, or a good night’s sleep, or really, like a prayer, because there’s nothing comparable to it in human standards. It soothes him after a long day of work, and since he’s an earth angel, he’s not allowed to rest in heaven like most angels do. However, once in an eon, there’s this single prayer, the one that reach out to his very essence and he’s obliged to help.

Hakyeon makes a turn in the hall, minding his wings not to accidentally knock over any material item. While he is invisible to all humans, his wings- his feathers hold capabilities to shift reality and intervene within the human timelines. It had never happened before, but he still takes care in not unintentionally cause a reality alteration. The angel passes by soft paintings across the walls, until he finally reaches the source of prayer and it’s--

A woman.

He cocks his head, golden locks fall airily to the side, and some over his cyan eyes. The angel blinks away the strands and watches closely the sight in front of him- a woman, giving birth to.. A dying fetus. He looks at the newborn, then at the woman, and hearing her prayer so loudly that he can barely turn away from her. She looks in pain, but the only prayer that reaches him is her desperate pleas for her baby to live.

His eyes shift to the newborn- a human infant that instead of crying like most babies should, stays silent, blue, and soulless. Hakyeon comes closer, into the room, standing between shouting doctors and the most earnest cries of the woman, and with just one glance at the newborn, he makes a decision.

Hakyeon tears a single feather from his wings, collecting the woman’s soul, and plants it in the baby. When he leaves, he hears the cease of one, old heart, and the start of a new, sinless one.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It’s a wonder that Hakyeon returns each time to the same place, meeting different people where thousands of memories had been created prior to his own encounters. However, the feather keeps calling him, as it is, after all, a part of him. His bright eyes watch the little human, bursting with energy, running around the secluded hospital room with a toy airplane in his miniature hand, making noises as if it is real.

The auburn curls that the human child had grown for the past 4 years since his birth flutter around his young face as he jumps over the hospital bed, then back to the floor, shouting all kinds of things- ‘Higher captain!’, ‘Oh no, the wing is burning!’, among many other words of his imagination.

Hakyeon can only look from outside the room’s window, leaning on one elbow, mesmerized in the childish behaviour. The round-shaped features are ensorcelling, and the naive behaviour of a pure soul is uplifting at all times. If the angel had no matters to attend to within the earth, he would stay all days and all nights watching the young human, in his own little bubble of joy.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It takes the human child 6 years from birth to notice the angel, and frankly, Hakyeon did not expect it to happen. However, one day, the little human grasps a chair from within his room, pushing it to the window, where Hakyeon stands, watching.

Then, he climbs over it, facing the angel face to face, and if angels could breathe, Hakyeon’s breath would have been snatched away from him by the gesture. The child looks at him expectantly, with a smile spread over his face, waving for Hakyeon.

The angel steps back, cocking his head to the side, then gestures at himself.

Could it be? A human that can see angels?

There are stories of those, and Hakyeon was there when those stories were created. A long time ago, their employer thought it would be good to communicate with clients more, and allowed some humans to see and speak to angels. However, this thought caused quite a stir, as humans began to lie and deceive other humans. They would create fables, only to achieve more power amongst their people, and it has been decided to withdraw from this plan.

So, when the child nods, Hakyeon is taken aback, and very slowly returns to his window. The child’s eyes never leave him, and the angel can hear the word ‘friend’ in the younger’s heart.

“You can see me?” The angels gasps in wonder, placing both of his hands on the sealed window, only for the child to place his much smaller ones on the same spot, from the other side.

“You’re my guardian angel, right?” The human grins, missing a few teeth from his smile, “You’re watching over me, that’s why you’re always there, right?”

Hakyeon laughs, wholeheartedly, if he had a heart. He looks at the other, bright eyes with wonder and marvel. The child has never left the hospital room ever since birth, and Hakyeon thinks that humans call this state loneliness, which is a saddening situation to be within. Not once, however, did the angel see the human being in despair throughout those whole 6 years of living.

Angels cannot feel lonely, as they’re always connected to one another, even those who are in heaven, and those who are on earth. They always feel one another, and their mutual consciousness flow through all of them, constantly.

“My name is Han Sanghyuk!” The child declares before Hakyeon can provide an answer to his prior questions, “I am six!” He puts up six chubby fingers in front of the angel, “What’s your name?”

Hakyeon blinks, then softens his gaze.

“My name is very long, and cannot be spoken in human language,” He answers, dozens of other angels’ voices entwined with his as a slight cyan and golden sheen cover his eyes, “I have chosen myself a human name, instead.”

“What is it mr. angel-sir?” Sanghyuk asks, leaning closer to the window on his side.

“Hakyeon.” The ethereal shine shuts, and the angel is left with his sky-blue eyes, and his own voice, which he have not heard in eons.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It takes another year for Hakyeon to have the opportunity and enter the room which Sanghyuk is held in. He enters along with white-dressed older humans, and as they spread around the hospital bed where the child is, he walks to the corner, watching and taking in the images.

It’s nothing out of the ordinary, but it is the first time Hakyeon sees the child crying. Not once, ever since birth, had Hakyeon seen Sanghyuk do so, but today he could hear the pain radiating from the human’s thoughts.

When the youngest is connected to a long tube, receiving some sort of liquid into his veins, that’s when Hakyeon hears him sniff, what rolls evidently into a cry.

“It hurts,” He yelps, “It hurts and I’m tired!” The 7 years old cries out, holding onto his only toy. The doctors try to soothe his pain, but it causes the little one to shout in anger, “I don’t want this anymore!”

The older ones try to explain that this is vital for him, that he needs to go through this like every other week. Hakyeon walks closer to the crying child, standing tall between the doctors that cannot see him. Instantly, Sanghyuk stops weeping, and looks only at the angel.

“You’re a special child,” Hakyeon speaks quietly, “Sanghyuk.”

The angel stays inside the room until someone unplugs the liquid from the now-sleeping child.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Sanghyuk turns 8 when Hakyeon notices more and more frequent visits of concerned doctors. There are some ushered words between them, instead of conversations like before, and he becomes more and more interested in what the older ones have to say. However, the angel’s attention is split- the human child becomes more and more tired by the minute, and the power that the feather within him is slowly dying out.

Hakyeon had never seen anything like it, but he had also never interfered with human lives, as it is the first rule of earth angels. They are only to watch out for other celestial beings, make sure that the humans are safe within their habitat, and to never interfere with their timelines.

There’s no remorse within his consciousness for his actions. Sanghyuk’s soul, and the woman that gave birth to him are both a part of his wings now. As soon as placed the celestial feather within the newborn, he had granted him a small, miniscule part of an angel’s power.

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk yawns, barely opening his round eyes, “I’m tired.” He says.

“Go to sleep then, child.” The angel replies, sitting on the edge of the bed, combing through the faded curls, and finding that a lot of the human’s hair keeps detaching from its place.

“I don’t wanna…” Another yawn, “I’m scared.”

Hakyeon smiles compassionately, “All humans must sleep, so they could wake up and continue living.”

Sanghyuk places his small hand in Hakyeon’s larger one, “Promise you will be here when I wake up!” He demands, lifting his pinky.

The angel nods, and replies with the same gesture, “I promise.”

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

However, when Hakyeon wakes up as well, there’s something very, very wrong.

There’s a sharp pain in his chest and he gasps for air he never needed. Machines are screeching and making loud, mechanical noises. There are countless people inside, rushing and shouting around the hospital bed and it causes Hakyeon to flinch back only to find the lack of ability to walk. He tries to use his wings but he can’t-- he can’t find the power within him to do anything.

Horror overtakes his senses for the very first time since creation.

“One-two-three,” The doctor counts and the angel sees him pressing up and down on the child’s chest, “Four-five, still no heartbeat!” He declares, and some other doctors move and allow another man, with a machine accompanied by an electric buzz, come closer to Sanghyuk.

“Clear!”

Hakyeon shouts in pain, watching as the feather within the human stops emitting that familiar aura and something within the angel, dies.

Silence, all machines shut down and doctors speak only in ushered tones.

“Time of death, 1:32PM.”

Hakyeon gasps again, and the pain from his chest spreads throughout his body- to his limbs, face, eyes-- wings even, and he can only scream as his aura is ripped off him.

An angel is a perfect creation, made to serve and protect, knowing only compassion and love. When such being learns of pain, death, departure, or the slightest piece of the perfected creation is being demolished, they are no longer needed.

So their link is broken, and they become fallen.

Ethereal fire consumes his feathers, one by one, ripping them and turning them into ash that falls motionlessly at his feet. The grey dust keeps piling more and more, and with each small piece that covers the floor, Hakyeon feels more and more…. Empty.

He can’t hear the angels in his mind, and no matter how hard he tries to call for someone, anyone, it’s just him- just him and the unmoving human child. His hands dig harshly into his scalp, holding onto random strands of hair and pulling at them in hope for this ordeal to end. Hakyeon can’t hear anything, nothing at all, only the sound of a solemn machine. There’s nothing within him. There’s nothing around him. It’s all gone.

Even Sanghyuk.

He roars and the grip on his hair is so harsh, the soft strands break violently, and land over the ash. His hands grip more. More. More! More until the empty feeling will pass and he can feel them all again.

Hakyeon stands up, going to the bed, screaming the child’s name. Screaming for him to return his feather.

“Hakyeon?” A meek voice asks, watching the fallen angel from the side, “You promised!” He cries, and the only reply the spirit gets in return is the enraged roar for him to return his feather.

Just the feather!

So he could be perfect again.

So he could feel again.

So he won’t be lonely again.

So he won’t be detached again.

So he could be an angel again.

But all those dreams, all those hopes he has nursed for so long, vanish, along with child’s spirit, into thin air, into something that Hakyeon is no longer part of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just… The feather….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just… His hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
